


Perséfone, P, secrets

by Coldriver2moon



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M, Possessive and controlling Demeter, persephone rebels, persephone runs away
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27824017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldriver2moon/pseuds/Coldriver2moon
Summary: Esta no es la típica historia de Perséfone y Hades aparte de la de ellos hay otra con un secreto oscuro y horrible.La diosa de la primavera ha vivido toda su vida controlada por su madre Démeter sin poder saborear la libertad e independencia. Hades ha vivido en su reino oscuro siendo evitado y temido por su familia en soledad. Secretos, trampas, traiciones y más.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hera/Zeus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

En el Olimpo se estaba de celebración.

Un nuevo hijo de Zeus había nacido y la madre no era otra que la diosa de la cosecha y el maíz Démeter, por eso era especial no todos los días nacía un hijo de dos de los dioses ancianos.

La única que estaba disgustada con todo esto era Hera quien quería arrancarle esa sonrisa de satisfacción y alegría a la traidora de su hermana ¿¡como pudo hacerle esto!? De su marido ya nada le sorprendía, no se sorprendería que un día tuviera un hijo con los cerdos del corral pero no de su hermana.

Hera a veces se preguntaba si le había echo algo a Démeter en el pasado porque no se lo explicaba era bien sabido que la diosa de la cosecha despreciaba a los hombres a un nivel casi comparable con el de Artemisa y de todos los hombres tenía que ser con Zeus.

Y ahora todos estaban en la sala del trono para dar sus bendiciones a la nueva diosa, cada olímpico le había dado su bendición.

Atenea la diosa de la sabiduría se acercó al la cuna de oro macizo y sonrió a su nueva hermana, era adorable con mejillas sonrojadas, pelo negro oscuro y unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda. Sabía que cuando creciera sería una belleza que rivalizaría con Afrodita.

—Pequeña te doy el don de la inteligencia, que nunca dejes de aprender y siempre tengas sed de conocimientos—

Cuando se retiró su medio hermana Artemisa se plantó ante la cuna, sonrió y le acarició la mejilla suavemente al bebé al ser la diosa de los partos y niños pequeños tenía debilidad por ellos.

—Te doy el don de los animales, ninguno te hará daño y serán tus amigos—

Así todos fueron dando sus regalos, Apolo talento para la música y el baile, Afrodita gracia y belleza, Hefesto la creatividad, Ares fuerza y carácter (cosa que Démeter no aprobó), Hermes la sed de aventura, Dionisio la alegría, Poseidon poder manipular el agua, Hestia un hogar siempre cálidos y seguros y Zeus la justicia.

Démeter con su hija en brazos sonrió anunciando el dominio de su hija.

—Mi hija Kore será la diosa de la primavera y la vegetación, os doy las gracias por los dones que le habéis dado sin duda la ayudarán en su tarea—

Zeus frunció el ceño, aunque era un papel importante no era el que esperaba las Parcas le dijeron que su hija tendría un papel más importante y sobresaldría por encima de su madre, lo mismo pensaban algunos de los otros dioses pensando que los regalos que le habían dado serían un desperdicio para esa tarea.

—Un momento Démeter—

Todos con temor se volvieron hacía la reina del Olimpo la diosa estaba con el semblante pétreo y Zeus miraba preocupado lo que se estaba desarrollando ante sus ojos, sabía que su esposa odiaba cuando tenía sus asuntos sobre todo hijos con ellas, pero que fuera con Démeter fue la gota que derramó el baso.

En su defensa el rey de los dioses había estado increíblemente borracho.

Había temido la reacción de su esposa, pero sorprendentemente no estallo ni arrojó su furia contra él, Démeter o la niña pensó que siendo hija de dos Olímpicos la diosa del matrimonio se lo pensaría mejor.

_Debería haberlo visto mejor, la calma antes de la tormenta._

La reina se mostraba calmada por fuera, pero dentro era muy diferente, ardía con las llamas de la ira y el odio con tal intensidad que prodría quemar a los de a su alrededor, más concretamente a dos dioses en particular.

Miro a la bastarda, a regañadientes tenía que reconocer que la niña era hermosa y más cuando creciera la bebé la miró y le sonrió con sus brillantes ojos y algo en la normalmente fría reina del Olimpo se ablandó.

—Cuando crezca tendrá una familia, su propia familia, próspera, feliz y con muchos hijos amados y todos los de a su alrededor la querán—

Era un gran regalo e inesperado Zeus le sonrió a su esposa y la besó suavemente en los labios pensando que todo estaba perdonado.

Ya vería su error dentro de un tiempo y el caos que se desatará.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kore o Perséfone vive una vida aburrida y controlada por su madre, Atenea y Artemisa son de las poca compañía que tiene aparte de su madre.

Kore o Perséfone como la nombraron las Parcas, tuvo una vida normal y sencilla, pero su madre insistía en llamarla Kore pues Portador de la muerte no era apropiado para la diosa doncella de las flores.

Si tranquila y sin ningún estímulo.

Su madre aunque la amaba tendía a ser un poco sobreprotectora, jamás salía del perímetro alrededor de la casa de su madre y aún así era fuertemente vigilada por la diosa mayor y sus sirvientas las ninfas.

Cuando salía de los terrenos sagrados de su madre sólo era para repartir la primavera acompañada por su madre y las diosas Atenea y Artemisa. Aparte de eso rondaba aburrida y triste los alrededores de la casa jugando con los animales y con las flores.

Atenea no aprobaba esto, una cosa era cuidar a un hijo pero lo que Démeter hacía era demasiado Perséfone ya era una joven adulta pero seguía siendo tratada como una niña. No tenía ningún libro que no fuera aprobado por Démeter que no incluyera violencia, miedo y sobre todo amor.

Ningún hombre podía hacercarse a la diosa de la primavera y ella sólo los había visto desde lejos, pero jamás había hablado con ninguno y sobre todo su madre nunca permitiría que alguno pusiera sus pútridas manos sobre su pequeña.

Si bien Atenea no aprobaba esto su medio hermana Artemisa si completamente por eso Démeter confiaba más en ella que en la diosa de la sabiduría las dos diosas estaban de acuerdo en que Kore mantuviera su pureza por toda la eternidad. Sin saber que eso le quitaba la libertidad y felicidad de la joven diosa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Perséfone volvía de nutrir unas tierras y a su lado la acompañaba Atenea, cómo le gustaría conocer a los mortales y visitar distintos mlugares, Atenea le encantaría llevarla a la ciudad pero la pobre chica aunque quisiera no quería decepcionar a su madre, Démeter la tenía encadenada incluso con cadenas en la cabeza de Perséfone.

Estaban llegando a la casa, una cabaña lo suficientemente espaciosa para dos personas, llena de flores a su alrededor y un huerto y justo fuera del límite de la propiedad detrás de la casa había un bosquecillo.

Saliendo de entre los árboles una joven que llevaba una cesta con frutas y verduras.

Atenea se paró y frunció el ceño extrañada, nunca había visto a esa chica por allí y conocía a todas las ninfas y otras sirvientas de la diosa de la cosecha.

Perséfone debió darse cuenta y miró con tristeza la mujer que fue acercándose a los límites y dejar la cesta, perséfone la saludó con la mano pero sólo obtuvo un asentimiento por parte de ella.

—Vamos ha recoger la comida que dejó—

Más tarde cuando fue la hora de la cena Démeter invitó a las dos Olímpicas, las cuatro diosas comían en silencio hasta que Atenea decidió preguntar no pudo evitarlo siempre quería averiguar algo que no entendía y había un aura de melancolía rodeando a esa joven.

—Démeter cuando volvíamos a la casa nos topamos con una joven que dejo la cesta de comida en tus tierras y volvió a meterse en el bosque—

Demeter dejó de comer y una sombra cruzó su rostro para luego sonreír comprensiva.

—No te preocupes por ella se llama plata es una ninfa que vive en el bosque, a cambio de mi protección y covijo nos consigue comida—

Curioso nombre pero había algo que no cuadraba—Nunca la he visto aquí o en tus tierras—

Parecía que a la diosa mayor le costaba hablar de este asunto.

—La pobre chica cuando era pequeña sufrió un terrible trauma que la dejó sin poder hablar y ahora evita a cualquier persona, prefiere vivir sola en el bosque y la entiendo—

Perséfone asintió triste la conocía desde que era una niña, siempre intentaba que jugara con ella pero Plata se negaba con miedo en sus ojos, pero de vez en cuando la diosa le dejaba muñecas y dulces a la otra niña, ella le regalaba comida a cambio así fue que comenzó este intercambio.

Artemisa tenía un brillo acerado en sus ojos seguramente lo que le pasó a esa pobre fue por culpa de un hombre siempre ellos pero Atenea estaba pensativa.

—Si quieres puedo llevarla a un curandero que la ayude—

—No creo que funcione querida lo intenté antes pero ella se ponía histérica, le hacía más daño que bien así que es mejor dejarla tranquila—


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades por casualidad descubre a Perséfone.

Hades estaba en el mundo superior, de vez en cuando le gustaba salir del inframundo, odiaba el Olimpo con todos los dioses superficiales y vanos que lo temían y odiaban.

No pudo evitar sentir el amargo sabor del rencor en la titanomaquia lucho al lado de ellos para vencer a su tiránico padre y cuando se repartieron los reinos lo trataron como a un paria, mientras ellos se desperezaban en el luminoso Olimpo Hades se quedo con el reino oscuro.

Con el tiempo había llegado a amar su hogar, en realidad era hermoso y gozaba del respeto y compañía de muchos dioses ctónicos pero de vez en cuando gustaba de salir como ahora.

Caminando se topó con una cabaña sencilla y no muy lejos un templo pero no demasiado ostentoso como el de otros dioses y al ver de cerca de quién era quiso irse enseguida al ver que era de Démeter.

El y su hermana nunca se llevaron bien, ella lo despreciaba sobre todo por sus poderes sobre el inframundo y el por ser demasiado mandona y egoista, cuando la guerra acabó los dos estaban más que felices de no volver a verse nunca más.

Estaba por irse cuando oyó un hermoso canto como el de los pájaros y tan suave como el viento sacudiendo ligeramente las ramas de los árboles.

Demasiado comido por la curiosidad se acercó y delante de la cabaña entre las flores danzaba una hermosa joven de cabello oscuro con un tinte azulado y hermosos ojos como prados, llevaba una túnica blanca que le llegaba debajo de las rodillas y mangas largas. Ella sonreía suavemente mientras acunaba unas flores que maduraban con un estallido de colores, los pétalos de distintas flores volaban a su alrededor mientras bailaba.

Hades jamás había visto algo tan hermoso y sintió en su corazón un calor ardiente.

Observó fascinado como la joven de repente se elevaba en lentos círculos por el aire, los pétalos siguiéndola estiró los brazos con una expresión de alegría y plenitud en él.

—¡¡¡KORE!!!—

Ante el grito la chica estuvo a punto de caerse al perder la concentración por suerte pudo estabilizarse pero Hades la habría ayudado de todos modos, ese chillido estridente...lo reconocería en cualquier parte.

Démeter la diosa de la cosecha tenía una mirada de ira e histeria en sus ojos encendidos se abalanzó hacía la pobre chica y la agarró del brazo **un poco** duramente.

—¡Que te tengo dicho sobre bailar de esa forma elevándote en el aire! ¡podría verte alguien—

La diosa, que era lo que estaba seguro Hades, miró asustada a su madre.

—Pero madre no hay nadie en esta zona en unos kilómetros y aparte de las ninfas sólo vivimos tu y yo—

Era un razonamiento lógico aunque Hades lo había visto pero fue extremadamente raro que el saliera y podía percibir el fuerte poder de la diosa de la cosecha en la zona ningún dios y menos un mortal podrían aproximarse, el solo lo hacía porque era el rey del inframundo y sus poderes eran los opuestos y superiores a su hermana.

Démeter negó con la cabeza y la miró con calma y un brillo severo.

—No me discutas Kore ahora ve a tu habitación hoy no saldrás en todo el día—La chica llamada Kore se fue pero el rey del inframundo pudo ver la pura angustia en la diosa más joven.

Hades miró con rabia a la mujer, su hermana siempre fue así incluso desde que tenía uso de razón era autoritaria, caprichosa con lo que quería y ferozmente terca muchos decían que Hades se parecía a Cronos, tenía su pelo negro hasta los hombros sus ojos rojizos y su fuerte mandíbula y complexión delgada pero fuerte.

Hades admitiría que se parecía físicamente y aunque tenía su lado cruel para los que se colaran sin permiso en su reino y las almas condenadas del Tártaro, en su opinión en carácter Demeter siempre se pareció más a su padre.

Claro que era solo su opinión los demás no opinaban igual, aunque era irritante con Zeus y Poseidón no lo era tanto como con Hades y con sus hermanas Hera y Hestia era muy cercana hasta que la reina de los dioses descubrió la aventura de su esposo con su propia hermana. Aquello fue una ruptura entre ambas por lo que escuchó las paredes se agrietaron de los gritos de Hera y desterró tanto a Démeter como a la niña del Olimpo y la diosa sólo podría venir a las reuniones.

Después de dar un último vistazo decidió volver a su reino donde saludó a su fiel perro Cerbero en la sala del trono lo esperaban los jueces y las almas para judgar, gimió su trabajo no acababa nunca.

Tal vez luego podría ver de nuevo a esa diosa Kore era un nombre aburrido y algo que la verdad no le iba acorde.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perséfone conoce a cierto dios...

Perséfone estaba harta y cansada solo había bailado y ni eso le permitía su madre, aprovechando que era muy de entrada la noche y después de asegurarse de que su madre finalmente se hubiera ido a la cama se fue de nuevo afuera y esta vez fuera de los terrenos de su madre.

Una vez fuera respiró hondo y sentía una sensación de paz, amaba a su madre pero ella podía ser muy asfixiante jamás salía sin supervisión ella ya no era una niña pero se empeñaba en mantenerla y tratarla como tal.

Hasta que vio algo en la oscuridad una luz, se acercó poco a poco y al lado de la antorcha había un hombre alto y ancho de hombros que le rascaba la cabeza a su caballo. Curiosa se acercó, nunca había estado tan cerca de un hombre, quien la oyó y se volvió.

—¡Lo siento señor!—

Pero se apresuró a calmarla—No te preocupes no es nada estaba paseando a la luz de las estrellas—

Perséfone le sonrió y se sonrojó cuando vio más detenidamente al hombre, era muy atractivo con un hermoso pelo oscuro tan negro como la tinta y unos ojos rojos fascinantes. Hades por su lado miraba a la diosa sin perder ningún detalle, de cerca era más bella.

Perséfone recordando las palabras de su madre se inclinó levemente con las manos agarrando sus faldas en un movimiento fluido y grácil.

—Soy Kore diosa de la primavera—

—Yo Hades señor del inframundo y dios de los muertos—temía que la muchacha huyera nada más oír su nombre pero para su sorpresa estaba muy interesada.

—¿Tu eres Hades?—Había leído lo poco que sabía de él en los libros y lo que le contaba su hermana Atenea.

—Sí he oído hablar de ti pero Kore ¿no es Perséfone tu nombre?—

—Si...pero mi madre no lo aprueba dice que algo que ver con la muerte no debe ser relacionado conmigo—

Recordaba cuando se enteró de su nombre y le gustó mucho más que Kore, pidió a las ninfas y servidoras de su madre que la llamaran así pero cuando su madre se enteró fue la discusión más fuerte que tuvieron jamás acabó siendo castigada. Tenia que escribir una y otra vez _soy Kore_ durante toda una semana, todo el día y sin salir de casa, hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

Fue un tormento pero aprendió la lección de no mencionar jamás ese nombre.

Hades quiso poner los ojos en blanco ante los desvaríos de su hermana.

—La vida y la muerte están entrelazadas cuando muere una planta o un árbol, sus restos nutren el suelo para dar nueva vida es un nombre que te queda bien, no dejes que ella decida por tí—

Perséfone sonrió aunque no sabía si tendría fuerzas o el valor de enfrentarse a su madre.

—Ojalá pudiera pero me temo que ella se opondría fervientemente es muy obstinada—dijo con pesar.

Hades la miró pensativa—Conozco a mi hermana, siempre fue así desde niños te sugiero que si de verdad quieres hacer algo lo hagas a sus espaldas ella como bien sabes es irrazonable—

Kore dudaba y defenderla, no quería desobedecer a su madre pero sentía que se asfixiaba cada vez más, quería respirar y ser libre.

Se despidieron Hades y la diosa acordaron quedar en la noche a salvo de su madre y hermanas, le llevaba libros que la diosa quería leer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Démeter toma medidas drásticas al descubrir las escapadas de Perséfone.

Perséfone ahora seguía una nueva rutina, durante el día estaría con su madre, las ninfas y sus hermanas ayudando en los campos y jugando.

Por la noche asegurándose de que su madre estaba dormida se escabullía en mitad de la noche para encontrarse con Hades y los dos paseaban y se contaban historias las de la joven sobre su día en los campos y Hades el inframundo.

A decir verdad Perséfone sentía mucha curiosidad por el reino de los muertos y la prisión de los titanes, sus hermanas le contaban sobre la titanomaquia y la derrota de ellos. Pero aparte de eso no hablaban mucho sobre el lugar y sobre todo de Hades, parecía que solo nombrarlo era un tema prohibido, Démeter no quería que supiera nada de ese espantoso lugar y sobre su cruel señor.

Perséfone sabía que eso no era cierto, puede que Hades lo necesitara ser cuando era necesario pero no era un desalmado como lo pintaba su madre.

También había hermosos lugares como las islas de los bienaventurados un lugar idílico para las almas buenas y nobles, tan hermoso que el Olimpo o cualquier parte del universo no se podía comparar con él.

Hades nunca se había sentido tan feliz y relajado con su flor como así la apodaba y Perséfone pensaba que no había nadie más honorable y guapo que él.

Una noche ambos se confesaron sus sentimientos y los dos se besaron sintiendo una explosión de calor y alegría en ellos.

Pero no todo era alegría pues fueron vistos por una diosa que los miraba conmocionada y con horror.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Perséfone dormía tranquilamente en su cama cuando un estruendo la despertó, sobresaltada sintió como la tiraban bruscamente del brazo haciendo que casi se cayera de la cama.

—¡Madre que estás haciendo suéltame!—le suplicó pero su madre la ignoró y continuó llevándola prácticamente a rastras hasta donde estaban Atenea. Artemisa y Hestia.

—¡Démeter no hace falta que la trates así!—la diosa de la sabiduría se apresuró a ayudar a su medio hermana, Hestia se veía igual de conmocionada por esta escena.

—¡NO ME DIGAS LO QUE TENGO QUE HACER ATENEA! ¿¡O NO OLVIDAS LO QUE NOS HA OCULTADO ESTA PEQUEÑA MENTIROSA!?—

—¡Demeter cálmate ya también estoy disgustada pero así no se resuelven las cosas!—Artemisa se adelantó para que soltara la diosa mayor a Perséfone.

Deméter se calmó y ordenó su cabello.

—Hestia te vio anoche con Hades ¡besándoos! ¿¡has perdido la cabeza Kore!? ¡con Hades de todos los hombres! ¡ellos son mentirosos por naturaleza y sólo buscan una cosa y tu vas a por ese monstruo!—

—¡No es ningún monstruo!—Perséfone miró herida a Hestia quien estaba en shock por todo este espectáculo, supuso que no se esperaría una reacción así por parte de su hermana.

—Hermana cálmate sabes que Hades no es así....

—Silencio hermana, te agradezco que me contaras lo que hacía mi hija pero ahora esto es asunto mío—miró severa a su hija—He sido demasiada blanda contigo pero se acabó no saldrás de esta casa ni ha hurtadillas de noche. De eso me aseguraré y tomarás los votos de castidad—

La diosa más joven palideció.

—¡Madre no puedes hacer eso es mi elección! ¡me dijiste que era mi elección—

—Confiaba que eventualmente tomarías la sabía decisión de tomarlos pero me temo que te han envenenado la mente demasiado así que los tomarás por tu propio bien si o sí—

Atenea la miro enfadada—Démeter no puedes hacer eso, no puedes obligar a alguien a tomar los votos en contra de su voluntad—

—¡Si que puedo si es para protegerla de ese malnacido de Hades y de cualquiera!—

Artemisa también estaba en shock por eso era muy drástico pero se dijo a sí misma que era por el bien de Perséfone y que con el tiempo se lo agradecería. Hestia estaba horrorizada por esto arrepentida de haber delatado a Perséfone, jamás imagino que su hermana llegara a estos extremos.

Sin saberlo ninguna de las diosas una sobra las espiaba fuera de la casa a través de la ventana.

Plata aterrada salió de allí disparada después de descubrir todo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las cosas se descontrolan.

La ceremonia para convertir a Perséfone en una doncella eterna fue un desastre además de un fracaso.

En primer lugar la pobre intentó escapar por todos los modos posibles, las ninfas de su madre tuvieron que llevarla a prácticamente a rastras. Luego tubo que ser bañada y vestida con una toga blanca.

Pero la diosa harta de todo esto se rebeló usando sus poderes para causar problemas a las doncellas, como resultado el vestido estaba sucio de tela arrugado y roto en algunos lugares y su pelo parecía un nido.

Demeter parecía que tendría un ataque. Y la ceremonia fue lo peor.

—¡Madre no puedes obligarme! ¡tiene que ser de forma voluntaria y yo no quiero!—

—¡Lo harás!—en los ojos de Démeter había algo que asustó a Perséfone, Atenea y hasta Artemisa se quedaron conmocionadas y Hestia estaba llena de remordimientos.

Hestia intento calmar a Démeter y hacerla razonar—Hermana es demasiado, ella tiene razón si tu hija no quiere esta ceremonia no tiene ningún sentido...

Pero la diosa estaba tan alterada que sus poderes se descontrolaron, la naturaleza reaccionó con violencia atacando a todos, Atenea cortaba ramas con su lanza y Artemisa con sus flechas, Perséfone estaba aterrada nunca había visto a su madre así.

Hestia con su fuego intentaba hacer retroceder a las plantas que estaban tan furiosas y descontroladas como su diosa, Demeter parecía fuera de si y lloraba descontroladamente.

—¡Solo quiero lo mejor para ti Kore!—

Una rama de árbol había agarrado a la pobre y estaba levantada.

—Por...mi...¿bien?—Perséfone con sus últimas fuerzas hizo brotar flores en el tallo que crecieron y destrozaron la rama que la sostenía.

—Esto no es por mi bien madre—

Demeter apretó los labios tan fuerte que el icor brotó de ellos.

Justo cuando la diosa de la cosecha avanzaba hacia su hija sin que ninguna otra de las diosas pudiera hacer nada el lugar se llenó de luz, los rayos y truenos resonaban al mismo tiempo que Zeus aparecía en la estancia furioso.

—¡DEMETER! ¿¡QUE SIGNIFICA TODO ESTO!?—tronó.

La diosa se quedó congelada incluso a pesar de todo su poder y rabia divina no era nada comparado con la furia del señor de los cielos, sus ojos brillaban y su cara estaba tensa, el aire alrededor era aplastante.

Démeter intentó conseguir algo de compostura.

—El caso mi señor es que nuestra hija se niega a tomar los botos—

—¿Y de hay todo este espectáculo? ¡bochornoso! Sobre todo porque se que querías hacer que mi hija tomara los votos contra su voluntad, has violado las leyes Démeter y encima por la fuerza intentas imponer tu voluntad ¡con nuestra hija!—

—¡Tu hija! ¡que yo sepa fui yo quien la cargo durante nueve meses! ¡yo la cuide y crié! ¡tengo derecho!—pero se cayó cuando vio el rayo de su hermano brillando peligrosamente en su mano.

—No me provoques hermana mi paciencia tiene un límite, te tengo respeto pero esta vez me has avergonzado. Cuando descubrí lo que pretendías estaba incrédulo con mis hermanas e hijas—

Hestia estaba avergonzada y Atenea y Artemisa palidecieron.

—Siento si monté este espectáculo, pero debía hacerlo antes de que ella hiciera algo de lo que arrepentirse eternamente esta viéndose con Hades—

Se hizo el silencio.

—¿Que?—no era posible su hermano no haría algo así, siempre fue mucho más recatado que él y Poseidón nunca lo vio con amantes o tener hijos.

En cualquier otro caso se habría alegrado, ya era hora de que su hermano fuera feliz pero tenía que ser precisamente Perséfone. Su hija siempre tuvo como una correa de acero a su alrededor y quien la sostenía era su hermana insufrible quien no quería que ningún hombre se acercara a ella.

Se paso la mano por los ojos Gaia ¿por qué todo se complicaba?

—Se acabó Démeter renunciarás a todo esto, es claro que Perséfone no quiere y si es así la ceremonia no es válida y hablaremos de tu castigo por esto y en cuanto a vosotras...

Las tres diosas sabían lo que pasaría viendo la decepción en Zeus cuando se volvió hacia ellas.

—Que participarais en esto aunque os pusierais del lado de Perséfone en el último momento no os exonerara ya hablare con ustedes más tarde para decidir vuestro castigo—le dolía castigar a su amorosa hermana y sus amadas hijas pero esto no se podía dejar pasar.

—Pero ¿y que pasa con Hades? No se acercará a mi hija—

—¡Cállate estas haciendo de esto una montaña en un granito de arena! Convocaré a Hades y hablare con él para aclarar todo este asunto—antes de que la diosa dijera algo más el dios la cortó—¡No he terminado! Después de lo que hiciste hoy seras castigada y se como, Perséfone ahora vivirá en el Olimpo se ha pasado demasiado tiempo bajo tu dominio, también es mi hija y no se hablará más—

Demeter soltó un gemido mientras estallaba en sollozos Perséfone que se había liberado no pudo evitar sentir pena su madre, en realidad hizo todo esto para protegerla sin darse cuenta que hacía daño a los demás y sus métodos no eran correctos.

Hestia se acercó a su hermana intentando consolarla mientras Atenea y Artemisa estaban intentando recomponer su dignidad e ir para recibir su castigo.


	7. Chapter 7

—Hermano te he llamado para hablar de un asunto delicado—

Hades se sentó donde su hermano le había invitado, cuando lo llamaron ya imaginaba lo que querían.

—Se trata de Perséfone Démeter me ha contado que te la llevaste sin su permiso a una diosa, si fuera una mortal o ninfa sería una cosa hermano pero a una diosa es muy diferente—

Hades suspiro intentando mantener la paciencia con su hermano menor.

—Sabes muy bien como trata Démeter a Perséfone, una vida de ignorancia, sin libertad y miseria—

Zeus se enfureció por esas acusaciones—¡No puedes decir...—

—Pregúntale a Kore ella te dirá como era convivir con su madre. La conoces hermano, sabes cómo es Démeter y lo dominante que llega a ser intentó hacer que Perséfone tomara los votos contra su voluntad, eso es un sacrilegio cosa que a nuestra hermana no le importó. Yo sólo la conocí de casualidad y nos hicimos amigos y al final tuvimos sentimientos el uno por el otro—

Aún recordaba como se enteró de los planes de Démeter y de no haber intervenido le daba escalofríos sólo de imaginar si no le hubieran avisado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Hades esperaba a Perséfone, miraba preocupado la luna ya se estaba ocultado por el horizonte y la diosa todavía no había aparecido._

_Entonces escuchó unos pasos apresurados y supo que no eran de Perséfone, sacó su espada listo para el intruso._

_—¡Quien quiera que sea salga sin intentar nada!—_

_No esperaba encontrarse con un chica que respiraba con dificultad y su vestido estaba desgarrado, su pelo largo hasta la cintura era blanco plateado como la luna sería hermoso si no estuviera revuelto por correr. La piel era pálida como si no viera mucho el sol lo cual era absurdo estando en el mundo de arriba y sus ojos eran de un azul medianoche fascinantes pero se veían alterados y asustados._

_La joven se poso a hacer gestos con las manos y brazos._

_—Hhhhmmm...errhh—_

_Hades frunció el ceño ¿que intentaba decirle?_

_—¿No puedes hablar?—_

_La joven negó con la cabeza sacó una hoja y se la entregó, Hades a medida que leía más furioso se ponía._

_—¡Esa perra! Démeter no puede hacer eso tengo que avisar a Zeus—se volvió hacía la ninfa_ _—_ _Si le digo yo esto será suspicaz y no me creerá pero de ti tal vez—_

_Zeus estaba desayunando en su ala personal cuando un un mensajero le avisó de que una ninfa venía con un aviso urgente._

_—Hazla pasar—_

_Una ninfa con un chal en la cabeza y un vestido claro hizo una reverencia y para desconcierto le entregó una nota ¿porque no envió a Hermes en lugar de venir ella a entregar la carta? Vio la nota._

_**Mi señor no puedo comunicarme con vos, no puedo hablar pero es urgente vuestra hermana Démeter planea que su hija Kore tome los votos de virginidad eterna sin su consentimiento, es en unas horas.** _

_**Debe darse prisa antes de que sea tarde.** _

_Zeus estaba pálido sabía que su hermana quería más que nada que su hija tomara los votos pero de hay a intentar forzarla eso era más allá del límite. Comprobó si la ninfa mentía pero por su rostro percibió que decía la verdad._

_—Iré de inmediato si no es cierto serás castigada pero si es verdad te recompensaré—_

_La misteriosa joven se apresuró a escribir en otra nota y se la entregó._

_**Agradezco su generosidad mi señor pero la única recompensa que quiero es que Démeter nunca se entere de que le informe se lo ruego.** _

_Viendo la cara aterrada de la ninfa el dios se apiadó y se lo juró, la despidió y como una tormenta fue a impedir la locura de su hermana, si era cierto Démeter lo pagaría caro._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tenía que agradecerle a esa chica...Plata se llamaba por advertirle antes de que fuera tarde.

Zeus meditaba conocía a su hermano Hades y a pesar de lo que decían de él era un dios justo no diría estas cosas sin fundamentos y lo que hizo Démeter antes lo respaldaba.

—Está bien, podrás seguir viéndola pero será si ella quiere su madre la ha dominado demasiado es hora que tome sus propias decisiones—

—Hermano puedo ser muchas cosas pero jamás un tirano dominante como nuestra querida hermana—le disgustaba que su hermano lo sugiriera incluso.

Podía ser muchas cosas pero no eso desde luego y su hermana cada vez le preocupaba más, sabía que no sería lo último que oirían de ella.


End file.
